


Help! I need somebody

by bucksreyes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Pining, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucksreyes/pseuds/bucksreyes
Summary: Alex is confused about his relationship with Willie and he doesn’t know what to do, so he goes to the one person he knows he can talk to who will give him an honest, unbiased answer. It also helps that she’s the only non-ghost who can see and hear him.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 390





	Help! I need somebody

**Author's Note:**

> this was a collaboration with [@thespookyphantoms](https://thespookyphantoms.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. she also made the gorgeous moodboard. hope you like it! i’m on tumblr too [@sunsetjulie](https://sunsetjulie.tumblr.com/) if you want to come chat.

Alex is pacing up and down the hallway for twenty minutes when he realizes that isn’t helping his situation at all and he needs to just stop stalling and just do it. He walks up to Julie’s door and knocks on it. After the last lecture they got about boundaries, he made sure he always knocked instead of just poofing into her room, even though it was less convenient. 

“Come in!” He hears, and he walks straight through the door, which is something he isn’t sure he will ever get used to. 

Julie is sitting up in bed, looking at him with a curious expression. She smiles when she sees him and she closes her notebook to give him her full attention.

“Hey Alex, what’s up?”

Alex’s mouth decides to just skip the formalities and go right into it, which is a good idea because if he kept delaying and didn’t get it over with he would have just stood there for another twenty minutes overthinking it.

“I’m just so confused,” he sits down heavily onto the edge of her bed, “are we boyfriends? Are we friends? Have we been dating or just hanging out? Does Willie even like me? I hope he does, because I like him a lot, I haven’t liked anyone this much before and it’s kind of freaking me out. I mean, Willie is so great and he’s always inviting me to go places with him and I think they could be dates? But he hasn’t tried to kiss me or anything so maybe he’s just trying to be friends and I’m overthinking it like I always do? Oh my god, he just thinks of me as a close friend and I’m assuming things because I have a crush on him, right? But he said he cares about me and he risked so much and he said he would do  _ anything _ for me. What does that mean? He would do anything for me as a friend or?”

Julie holds a hand up to interrupt him. “Okay, Alex, breathe. If that’s something you still technically do…” she trails off and shakes her head, getting back on track. “Alex, based on everything you’ve told me, he clearly likes you so much! How can you not see that? You need to take the next step and tell him you have feelings for him and see what happens. I think you’ll see that you’re worrying about this for no reason.”

Alex jumps up. “What? No, I can’t do that, are you crazy?”

Julie gives him a challenging look. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

Alex runs his hands through his hair, lowering his voice when he speaks this time, “I could lose a friend.”

“But you could gain so much more, and you’ll still have me and the boys no matter what. We’re always here for you.” Julie raises her hand as if to pat Alex on the arm, but she aborts the movement when she remembers she can’t actually pat his arm. Alex appreciates the gesture, nonetheless.

He sits back down on the bed, feeling a little calmer. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He smiles at her. “Thanks, Julie.”

She gives him a warm smile and shrugs. “Anytime. So, tell me more about these dates with Willie.”

Alex blushes slightly and launches into the story of breaking into the museum. Julie laughs when he describes how they were yelling in the empty museum, and she’s curious when he tells her how Willie helped him lift the bench.

“I noticed that you can all touch more and more things every day. I wonder if…” she trails off, but Alex knows exactly what is on her mind.

“So, you and Luke…” he says, trying to be casual.

“Me and Luke?” Julie gives him an innocent look. “What about me and Luke?”

Alex gives her a look to show he sees right through her act.

“I don’t know why you’re looking at me like that. There is no me and Luke.” She laughs a little too hard, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Alex stops himself from rolling his eyes but his smile is fond. “I haven’t known you very long, Julie, but I’ve known Luke forever. As someone who has dated the guy, I can tell when he likes someone.”

Julie’s eyes widen at his comment. “Wait, you and Luke dated?”

Alex tenses for a second, but Julie’s expression is curious and nothing else. He shrugs and his voice gets all high pitched like it always does when he’s nervous and his words come out in a rush like they’re just tumbling out of his mouth, “yeah, we thought we had romantic feelings for each other but it turns out being the only gay and bi people we knew we got it all mixed up.” He raises his eyebrows and gives Julie an awkward smile.

She just nods and looks thoughtful for a second and Alex feels bad for being nervous about her reaction when he knows Julie is way too kind and empathetic to ever react badly to the news. “Oh, that makes sense. It makes a lot of sense, actually. I’m glad you two stayed friends.”

“Yeah, me too.” Alex relaxes again, settling down onto the pillows. “So, speaking of people who are just friends… you and Luke.”

Julie glares at him for a second but then lies back on the bed next to him. She takes in a deep breath. “Do you really think he likes me?” Her voice is quiet and she sounds uncertain and not at all like the Julie he has come to know in the last few months.

He wants to reassure her and let her know she has nothing to feel insecure about. It’s so clear to him how Luke feels about her, he has no idea how she can’t see it. “Oh, I can tell you with 100% certainty, he likes you so much, it’s  _ insane _ . Like, he talks about you all of the time, he always wants to impress you and get your opinion, and the way he looks at you… he has it bad.”

Julie considers his words for a minute. “So… you think I should tell him I like him too?”

“Yes, please! I can’t stand him pining like a tree, anymore. Put him out of his misery.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you want to read more and share your thoughts with us!


End file.
